She Is The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by SantittanyForever
Summary: How I think the Brittana choir room scene in 4x04 should have ended. LOTS OF BRITTANA FLUFF. One-shot.


**My version of what should have happened during that Brittana choir room scene in The Break-Up, instead of the emotionally crippling, heart-wrenching, depressing, awful scene that actually happened.**

* * *

Santana sat in her old seat at the back of the choir room, arms crossed, glancing up to the door nervously every few seconds.

She didn't know if she would show up.

She was praying that she would.

The seconds ticked by, each one making her lose a little more hope. Then, just as she was about to give up and accept the worst, she heard a small creak. Her head snapped up to see the door swinging open, and that familiar beautiful face smiling up at her, those blue eyes bright and fixed on her...

Brittany took a deep breath as she stood outside the choir room, before gripping onto the door handle and pulling it open slowly. She looked up to the back row of seats, and couldn't help but to smile when she saw those chocolate brown eyes and that loving smile looking down at her...

"You wanted to see me?" she spoke softly, before climbing up the rows of chairs and walking over to Santana slowly, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

Santana gave her a small smile and nodded, before taking Brittany's hand in her own and speaking.

"Sophomore year, I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you'd smile at me. And I'd die on days that you didn't. I miss this place so much; it's where we fell in love."

Brittany could feel the tears building up behind her eyes, but struggled to hold them in as Santana continued speaking.

"The thing I miss the most though, is just being able to see you whenever I want. I miss our sleepovers together. I miss being able to spend every day with you. I miss how, if I was ever sad, or angry, you'd always be there to hold me and kiss me and make everything okay."

Santana then had to stop speaking, as her throat was thick with emotion and she was struggling to get her words out. Brittany noticed Santana's inner struggle, and so took over, stroking her girlfriend's knuckles tenderly and smiling back at the brunette, before taking her turn to speak.

"I miss all that stuff too, San. I really do. Every time I'm in my room, and I want to watch Grease, or I look over and see that stuffed animal you got me for Valentine's Day, it all just reminds me of how much I love and miss you. Being apart from you, it's killing me. And when people ask how I'm doing, I tell them I'm okay, but really, it feels like everything's falling apart because you're not here."

Brittany couldn't hold her own tears back any longer; they streamed down her cheeks as she began to sob, her hands trembling as she gripped onto Santana as if she was physically slipping away.

Santana could do nothing but watch Brittany, horrified that her girlfriend was in such distress. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's heaving shoulders and held her, waiting for her violent sobs to subside.

A minute or so later, Brittany wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks, sniffing and gazing at Santana with an expression of pure, unequivocal love.

"Sorry." she mumbled, smiling a wry half-smile.

Santana shook her head, signalling that Brittany had nothing to be sorry about.

"Look Britt. I know these past few weeks have been hard. Honestly, I've spent most of my nights lying in bed just wishing you were there in my arms. But there's something I want to say to you, something I'm not sure how to say with words. So, I've picked a song that I think may help me say this."

Brittany smiled and looked at Santana with love in her eyes, as the brunette smiled back and cleared her throat. Then, music began floating in from the doorway, and Brittany recognised the first few notes of the song instantly.

"Oh San..." she breathed.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just listen. This is all for you B." Santana said, planting a soft kiss on Brittany's lips before she started singing.

'_You were in college working part-time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town, never looked back...'_

* * *

Santana completed the song minutes later, her cheeks flushed, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Brittany was choked up; astounded by the heartfelt, emotional song her girlfriend had just performed for her.

"San... that was so beautiful. I loved it. I love you."

Santana then took a deep breath, before locking her eyes onto Brittany's and speaking softly.

"Britt, I want, no, I _need_ you to know... how I really feel about you. I mean, I know you know that I love you with all of my heart, but there's more to it than that. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing can bring me down. Every time I see you smile, it makes my heart soar. When ever I see you cry, I feel like my whole world is tumbling down. Because the one thing I want, more than anything, is for you to be happy. And as long as I can make you happy, then I'm satisfied."

"You do make me happy San. You make me happier than I ever could have imagined. Seeing your face, even if it is over a webcam, it makes me feel infinite, like I can do anything. Just knowing I have you in my life, that I can call you 'mine'... it's enough to keep me happy forever."

Santana let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, before smiling at Brittany through tear-glazed eyes.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that Britt. Because..."

And then, Santana did something that completely took Brittany's breath away. She got down on the floor, knelt on one knee, and pulled a small black box out from her pocket. Brittany stared at the Latina, stunned into silence.

"Now, before you think I've gone crazy, I'm not asking you to marry me right now. But, I am offering this ring as a symbol of our relationship. If you accept it, this ring will symbolise our promise to love each other no matter what; no matter how far we are from each other, or what we have going on – we'll always be together in our hearts. And then, I am hoping that, someday, we'll get married, and have a house together, and a family. Because that's all I want Britt; to be with you forever."

Brittany stared at Santana for a few seconds that seemed to drag on endlessly, before flinging herself onto her girlfriend and embracing her warmly. She then sat back, grinning and bouncing up and down with joy.

"Oh San. Of course I'll wear your ring! I just, this is so unexpected! I thought you were going to break up with me and go back to Louisville and then I'd never see you again..."

Santana's face dropped as she heard these words, and she caught Brittany's chin between her thumb and finger, staring right into those crystal blue eyes.

"Britt, listen to me. I'm never going to break up with you. NEVER. Do you understand me?"

Brittany nodded, before leaning forward and capturing Santana's lips with her own. She savoured the feel of her girlfriend's plump, soft lips on her own, smiling as Santana nibbled on her lip gently.

They then parted slowly, Brittany turning and resting her head on Santana's collarbone, as Santana laced her fingers with the blonde's and sighed happily.

"I love you quite a bit, Santana Lopez."

"I love you more, Brittany Susan Pierce."

"That's going to be Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez one day, y'know."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say Britt. And you really are the best thing that's ever been mine."


End file.
